


Spray painted heart

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: 2018 ninja games reward fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Kakashi is a cop, M/M, Naruto is a Brat, Police officer Kakashi, Vandalism, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Kakashi had no idea that what at first was a quiet day at the precinct would change his life. One meddlesome kid with a penchant to causing trouble would walk into his life and drag his poor guardian along with him.





	Spray painted heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/gifts).



> FIRST REWARD FIC!!! That's right I finished the first of the reward fics from this year's ninja games. This fic belongs to Ninawatson who requested a modern alternate universe fic with strangers to boyfriends. The terms were a 5k fic with the characters Iruka, Kakashi, Guy, and Naruto. With the additional requests that Guy gives some form of relationship advice >< God was that horrible.  
> I wasn't able to get all that you wanted into the fic, it was only 5k and I had to restrain myself from continuing it...which was really hard to do I'll have you know. I'm not opposed to continuing it in a series of one-shots though. It was really fun to write. I hope you like it XD

It had been a rather slow day at the precinct, but like all days could be easily disrupted. From one moment to the next you could have shouting and grunting from various officers manhandling someone who refused to just give it up despite being in handcuffs. Kakashi was more than happy to be lounging at his desk. It didn’t hurt that he was avoiding paperwork at the same time, something he was sure that his boss would harp on him about. That was for later though, it would be some time before Ibiki got around to yelling at him. His partner, however, didn’t have such problems, having been partners for nearly five years now Guy knew him well, including his penchant for putting off paperwork.   
“You’re are behind dear partner of mine.”   
Kakashi didn’t respond right away as he adjusted his legs, one leg thrown over the other at the ankle both propped up by his desk. “Am I?”   
Guy hummed under his breath as he made another notation in his own paperwork. “How are we to celebrate the powers of our youth if we cannot leave promptly?”   
Kakashi smirked at the man’s enthusiasm if there was one thing he could always count on it was for Guy to rant and rave about the springtime of their youth, he’d still never figured out what that exactly meant. Then again, there were somethings he just didn’t want to know about which might be why he didn’t ask a lot of questions.   
A sudden ruckus on the other side of the precinct garnered both his and his partner's attention, letting his legs fall down from his desk, Kakashi raised a brow when he saw one of their own dragging a blonde boy by his elbow. Based on the scowl the officer had, the boy had to have done something to warrant him being hauled into a police department as he was.  The boy seemed a bit young to be raising hell, but then again Kakashi had seen some interesting stuff over the years. Jerking his thumb towards the so-called reprobate Kakashi muttered. “What do you think that’s about?”   
Guy hummed. “Never seen the boy before, must be a first time offender...There is still time for him to turn things around, to see the be-”   
“Uh huh.” Kakashi didn’t wait to hear the rest of his partner's monologue, instead choosing to poke his nose in the other officer's case if only because it seemed better than actually doing his own work. The short trip across the large room proved to make his journey even more fruitful when the kid managed to kick Anko in the knee and make a break for it. Kakashi happened to be in just the right place to snatch the boy before he could try to escape. The spitting curses that even Kakashi was shocked to hear coming from the youth's mouth only made him shake his head, hauling the boy back towards Anko who was cursing up a storm herself while rubbing her knee. She glared first at the kid and then at him.   
“He’s all yours.” She hissed.   
Kakashi raised a brow. “I believe he was your case since you brought him in here.” He drolled in a bored fashion, no matter how intrigued he was by the sight of the boy the whole point of coming over there was to avoid work, not get more of it. Anko straightened herself out and with a serpentine grin replied. “You caught him, he’s all yours.”   
Kakashi blinked. “I really don’t think-”   
Before he could even attempt to defend himself the woman stormed away, leaving him with the boy who was once more trying to escape. Sighing Kakashi leveraged a bored look towards the boy trying to pry his fingers from his own arm.   
“So what’d you do?”   
The boy's glare had Kakashi bemoaning his current fate, he should have stuck with the paperwork dragging the boy back towards his own corner of the office. Guy glanced up once more to find out what he’d discovered upon bothering Anko only for his bushy brows to rise dramatically upon seeing his partner wielding the same youth he’d gone to investigate.   
“Uh-”   
Kakashi shook his head. “Come on, we gotta do some digging and find out who he belongs to.” Luckily for Kakashi, Guy wasn’t the type to argue and the man quickly pulled out a pad of paper. The man’s grand smile appearing just as he found a pen, solely directed towards the boy who was scowling at them both.   
“What is your name? We must find those to whom you belong too! Your parents must be sick with worry over their-”   
“They’re dead.”   
Kakashi would have laughed at the boy's ability to shut up his partner, but the context of the boy doing so made their job all the harder.   
“Ah...I see.” Guy frowned. “Surely you have someone who has risen to the occasion of ensu-”   
“No.”   
Guy floundered once more. Sighing while taking pity on his partner, Kakashi directed the boy into one of the chairs next to his desk. Before the kid could even think of making a break for it once more, Kakashi handcuffed him.    
“HEY!”   
Smirking back at the kid Kakashi replied. “Just making sure.”   
“Kakashi I am unsure if this is the wisest thing to be doing to such a wary youth, we must be careful so-”   
“He kicked Anko in the knee and made a break for it, he might kick me but I’ll be damned if he gets to run out of here.” Kakashi directed the words solely at the boy. “So what’s your name?”   
The blonde refused to speak, though the glare he offered up spoke well enough for him. Sighing Kakashi kicked back in his chair, surprising the boy by putting his feet once more on his desk. “I got all day kid, let me know when you want to tell me it.”   
The boy blinked a few times at the cop, confused as to how he could be so lax. “Aren’t you going to ask questions?”   
“Hmm? Already did and seeing as you weren’t wanting to answer them I’m not going to waste my time asking.”    
“Oh.”   
The boy glanced from the silver haired cop towards the man at the opposing desk, the man had a resigned look on his face but offered up a smile with way too much teeth on show. Glaring at the man he hunkered down in his chair, his eyes landing on the handcuffs.   
“A youth such as yourself shouldn’t be tempered in such a manner, surely there is something that gives you pleasure, joy for the springtime of your own youth. You have such wondrous things to look forward too.”   
The boy looked up from the handcuffs to stare at the odd man, without missing a beat the boy asked. “Are you high?”   
Kakashi snorted, his legs falling from his desk at the boys critical question of his partner. Twisting about he saw the frustration flitting across Guy’s face, oh he had been wrong. Taking over this boys case was definitely worth it.    
“I would never sully my body with such things, it is key to keeping yourself at the best shape possible. Using one's own strength to overcome life's hurdles, rising abov-”   
“He’s not high right?”    
Kakashi chuckled as the boy turned away from his partner to ask him the same question.   
“They drug test us, so I’m going to say no.” The smile on his face had the boy nodding.   
“Ok..” He glanced once more towards the man’s partner. “Might want to get him tested again.”   
Chuckling Kakashi nodded. “I’ll make sure to mention that to our captain the next time I see him.”   
“Such fallacies shouldn’t be misconstrued to our captain, we must hold the utmost respect towards those who lead us.”   
Kakashi nodded his head. “I’ll keep that in mind.” By his tone, the boy smirked, obviously in on the fact that Kakashi didn’t intend to do that.   
“So...Knowing you won’t tell me your name, what did you do to warrant being brought in here?”   
The boy's smirk fell a bit, he shrugged.   
“Was it kicking her in the knee? Cause no matter what she says that’s not an offense a kid can be arrested for.”   
The blond shook his head. “No...I did that after.”   
“Ah.” Kakashi nodded. “Good choice, though for the record she’s not the best cop to be doing that too.”   
“Kakashi! You should not encourage such variant behavior, we should be directing the boy towards a positive outcome that would see his talents blossoming.”   
The disgruntled look on the kid's face had Kakashi chuckling. “Wishing you hadn’t gotten in trouble yet?”   
The boy shrugged even as he continued to stare oddly at Guy. When he turned to face Kakashi once more the boy asked. “Don’t I get a phone call?”   
The cop snorted. “Yeah despite what the movies show you, your a minor so not really.”   
“Oh.”   
“Is there someone you’d like us to call?” Guy stepped in. “A guardian or foster-”   
The blonde was quiet a moment. “He’ll be mad.”   
That had the cops at attention, even someone like Kakashi knew when to get down to business. “Ah, because you were doing something you shouldn’t have or because he’s going to have to come to pick you up here?”   
“Isn’t that the same thing?” The boy hedged carefully.   
Kakashi shrugged. “Pretty much, but there’s the difference between him knowing if this is a normal behavior for you or if this will come as a shock to him.”   
The boy looked down to his feet which he had been kicking back and forth. “He won’t be surprised.”   
“I see.” Kakashi glanced towards Guy giving the man a look, his partner nodded and turned quickly to his computer to try and look the boy up based on his general description.   
“Do you not like where you're staying? Who’s looking after you?”   
The boy shook his head. “No, he’s great.”   
“Then what caused you to find your way here today?”   
Looking up the boy shrugged.   
Chuckling Kakashi replied. “I think your guardian is going to need a bit more than a shrug when he gets here.”   
“Probably.”   
Smirking the man informed the boy. “Just saying, but if you happen to be on a cops good side when your guardian comes to pick you up it goes a lot better than saying you kicked a cop.”   
The blonde smiled back. “I didn’t kick you.”   
“No, you did not.” Kakashi agreed. “So, can I have your name?”   
The boy sighed as if he was finally giving in to the circumstances he found himself in. “Naruto Uzumaki.”   
“And your guardian’s name?”   
The boy winced as if it pained him to give over the man’s name, Guy beat him to it. “Umino Iruka.”   
Naruto’s head jerked up to stare at the man in surprise, Guy beamed back at him. “Your file.” He pointed towards his computer. “You have quite the streak of troublesome activities, surely your guardian has rebuked you for wasting such energy on such a destructive means to expressing yourself. There are so many other ways you could do so.”   
“Ones that wouldn’t involve the cops.” Kakashi added.   
Naruto huffed back at them, shaking his head Kakashi reached for his phone. “Give me his number, I’ll call him.”   
Guy rattled off the number, neither of them commenting on how Naruto slouched more and more in his chair while Kakashi waited for Iruka to answer the phone. He gave the boy an appraising look, but his attention was taken up by a man’s voice answering.   
“Hello?”   
“Yes, Is this Umino Iruka?”   
“Yes speaking.”   
Smiling Kakashi knew that his next words were about to take the man’s pleasant voice into a more sour sounding tone. “My name is Hatake Kakashi and I’m an offic-”   
“What precinct?”   
Surprised by the man suddenly cutting him off, Kakashi replied. “Konoha.” The click of the call ending had him pulling back the phone to stare at it.   
“He hung up didn’t he?” The weak tone of the boy's voice had Kakashi nodding. “Can you uncuff me?”   
“What for?” Kakashi frowned as he hung up the phone.    
“So I get a head start.” The boy muttered.   
Snorting Kakashi shook his head. “Not on your life kid.”   
“At least you’ll have to arrest him if he murders me right?”   
Sighing Kakashi leaned back in his chair, kicking up his feet once more. “He’s not going to kill you.”   
Naruto muttered something under his breath, neither cop could discern what it was.    
Not twenty minutes later Kakashi was falling out of his chair upon a man’s voice calling out.   
“NARUTO!!!”   
“I’m dead.” Naruto slunk the furthest the cuffs would allow him to.   
Sighing Kakashi got up and went to locate the man who was now shouting for the boy. Guy looked up impressed with the boy's guardian’s ability to raise his voice in such a manner.    
“He is quite a strong man for his voice to carry such a distance.”   
“He gets a lot of practice at school.” Naruto mumbled.   
“Oh? A teacher?”   
Naruto nodded.   
“Ah teaching the next generation to share the will of fire, inspiring them to become greater than their teachers.”   
They both glanced over to see Kakashi leading a brown-haired man towards them. Kakashi was doing his best not to smile when he saw the dread across Naruto’s face upon seeing the man. No sooner than had Iruka come upon the boy than did he smack the boy upside the head.   
“What did I tell you?!”   
Naruto shrugged “When?” Wincing when he was smacked upside the head, Naruto gave his guardian a sheepish look.   
“You know when.” The man hissed. “Yesterday, the day before that and the day before that!”   
“Sorry.”   
Groaning, Iruka reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. Twisting about Iruka asked in a resigned tone. “What did he do this time?”   
Kakashi smiled. “I don’t know a fellow officer brought him in and handed him off to me, he hasn’t been very forthcoming with what happened.”   
Iruka twisted about, the glower on his face was all the instruction Naruto needed.   
“I vandalized the subway station.” Then as an afterthought he muttered. “Again.”   
Kakashi raised a brow when the boy muttered ‘again’. Chuckling Kakashi wasn’t prepared for the boy's guardian to round back on him a firm finger jabbed at him. “Don’t you dare laugh at this shit! The last thing I need is him thinking that the cops find his stunts amusing.”   
Startled Kakashi raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry...”   
Huffing Iruka shook his head as if finally realizing just how he had been shouting at. “I’m sorry, it’s just-Nevermind, what do I need to do in order to take him home?”   
Kakashi gave a nod. “We have to record what he did and make you sign some paperwork, then he’s all yours.”   
Nodding Iruka glanced down to the boy only to pause upon his eyes seeing the handcuffs. “Why is he handcuffed?” Looking back to the officer found the man giving him a sheepish smile.   
“He tried to run.” Kakashi winced in behalf of the boy when Iruka turned and smacked him upside the head.   
“You’re running from cops now?!”   
“So-Ow.” The boy winced when he was smacked again. “Stop doing that!” Naruto pouted.   
“If I didn’t have to be dragged down to a police station I wouldn’t be smacking you upside the head.” Iruka retorted.   
Huffing Naruto turned his head away from the man as if the silent treatment would break the man’s heart, it didn’t and it was proven when Iruka addressed Kakashi. “I’m sorry officer-”   
“Hatake.” Kakashi. “But you can call me Kakashi, I know this must be hard enough for you we don’t need to worry about titles, let's just get Naruto set to go home.”   
The look of relief on the man’s face had Kakashi clearing his throat. “Right.” Leaning forward Kakashi released the boy from the handcuffs, tucking them once more on his belt. Waving a hand towards Iruka so the man could sit in the chair his partner had scrounged up for the man.   
“So Naruto, what exactly did you do?”   
Iruka sent a curiously furious look towards the boy, intrigued as well to find out what the boy might have done.“Well...Uh.” He gave his guardian a wary look.   
As if knowing what would happen if Naruto refused to speak up because of being nervous around him, Iruka assured the boy. “I’ll ground you once we’re home, but don’t you dare lie to him.”   
Naruto nodded. “I spray painted the wall in the subway.”   
“Which subway?” Kakashi and Iruka glanced to each other when they both spoke the question in unison. Iruka coughed. “Right, sorry.” He waved a hand ushering the man to continue. Smiling Kakashi turned his attention once more on Naruto, the rest of the questions went by swiftly now that the blonde was willing to answer them. Though Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was because his guardian had promised to wait until they got home to punish him or because he feared what would happen if he was caught lying by the man. Either way, the interview was wrapped up, Iruka was forced to sign some documents releasing Naruto into his care as well as signing off on a court date to figure out what kind of repercussions the boy's actions had. Iruka looked drained after having signed the last batch of papers, feeling bad for the man Kakashi informed him.   
“He’s a kid, the judge will take that into consideration.”   
Iruka chuckled in a manner that wasn’t amusement. “Naruto what’s the count?”   
The boy looked sheepish. “Thirteen.”   
Kakashi frowned before his eyes widened when Iruka clarified. “I think we’re fresh out of judges who are going to take it easy on him.”   
“Ah...Oh.” Frowning Kakashi glanced towards the boy. “Why do-”   
“Don’t waste your breath.” Iruka sighed. “If I had the answer to that we wouldn’t be here.” Rising from his chair, Iruka put his arm around Naruto. “Thank you, officer-”   
“Hatake...Kakashi.” He stumbled over his own name.   
Iruka smiled a genuine smile that had Kakashi sucking a sharp inhalation of air. “Thank you Hatake Kakashi. I’ll try to keep him out of your hair...At least for a little while.”   
Chuckling Kakashi gave a nod. “Good luck.” He glanced down to Naruto. “Try to behave.”   
The boy shrugged as if he already knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise, shaking his head Kakashi watched the pair walk out of the precinct. Falling back into his chair, Kakashi sighed.   
“You my friend appear to be stricken down by-”

“UGH...” Kakashi threw his arm over his face. “Shut up Guy.”   
Chuckling Guy returned to his paperwork. “He was very...Cute.”   
  
*********   
  
Not even two weeks later, Kakashi was scribbling down some details from his latest case when someone stopped in front of his desk. Finishing his sentence, Kakashi looked up only to blink in surprise.   
“Uh.”   
“Hi.” Naruto beamed back at the cop.   
“Naruto right?” The boy nodded. “What are y-”    
Naruto held up his hands, they were coated in paint. Kakashi stared at them a moment before looking up at the boy. “You got caught.”   
Naruto shrugged. Sighing Kakashi motioned for the boy to sit down. “It’ll be a bit before I can call your guardian, I have to finish this up.” He waved towards his report.   
Naruto gave a nod. “I’m not in a hurry...He’s gonna be upset.”   
Snorting Kakashi muttered. “I wonder why that is.”   
“I don’t know...Cause he doesn’t like what I get up to when his back is turned.”   
Kakashi smiled when the boy answered his rhetorical question. Returning to his work, Kakashi was in the middle of detailing what happened upon arrest when Naruto suddenly spoke up.   
“Wheres the other guy?”   
Looking over to the boy, Kakashi raised a brow. “Other guy?”   
Naruto nodded. “The one who was high.”   
Chuckling Kakashi pointed out. “My partner’s name is Guy and he was not high, he has the day off.”   
“Oh.” Naruto nodded. “Are you sure?”   
“Sure about what? That it’s his day off?” Kakashi smirked.   
The blond shook his head. “No, are you sure he wasn’t high.”   
“He’s like that all the time.” Kakashi dismissed his partner's quirks.   
“Isn’t that kinda proof?”   
Smirking as he finished up the report, Kakashi sat back in his chair. “You would think so, but thus far he’s passed the tests so I think I’m going to stick with him not being on drugs.”   
Naruto nodded. “Okay.”   
“So...What made you do that again?” The boy was silent. “Alright...Well, how about we call him.?”   
“I guess we have too unless you’re going to let me go.” The boy smiled.   
Kakashi chuckled. “Nice try, don’t make me handcuff you again.”   
Pouting Naruto started looking around the large room they were in, meanwhile, Kakashi pulled up the boy's case file on his computer and quickly dialed the number. Not two rings in the man answered.   
“Hello?”   
Smirking Kakashi replied. “I have your kid again.”   
“Excuse me? Who-”   
“Konoha precinct.”   
Silence. “God damn it.”    
The call ended. Chuckling Kakashi glanced towards Naruto the boy had a sheepish look on his face before he pouted. “You didn’t have to say it like that.”   
“I didn’t, but I did.” He rebutted.   
“Mean.”   
Laughing at the boy's reply, Kakashi kicked his feet up on his desk. “So what did you paint and where?”   
“Underpass near the train tracks...Just some cool designs.” The boy said with a smile.   
“You do realize you shouldn’t be proud of vandalising right?”   
Naruto shrugged. “That’s what he says too.”   
“Yeah, that’s probably because he’s right.” Kakashi announced in an amused tone. “Well hang tight, I’m sure he’ll have plenty to say about your artwork.”   
Naruto looked down at his feet which were swinging idly back and forth beneath the chair. “Probably...He tends to say a lot.”   
Smirking Kakashi got started on the new report the poor man would have to sign, at this rate the kid would be lucky if he could avoid juvenile detention. It wasn’t more than a half an hour before Iruka arrived, however unlike the last time he came to get Naruto the man didn’t yell upon entering the precinct. Instead, the man stormed down the rows of officers and came to an abrupt halt before Naruto, the boy looked up at his guardian with a sheepish smile only to wince when he was smacked upside the head. Kakashi chuckled earning the man’s attention, he raised his hands in surrender when his laughing got him a glare.   
“Sorry, I just find it amusing that he thinks he’ll get a different response.”   
Huffing Iruka glared back at Naruto. “Keep dreaming.” Turning back towards Kakashi the man said in a resigned fashion. “What do I have to do?”   
Giving the man the best ‘it’ll be okay’ smile, Kakashi motioned for the man to take a seat and quickly ran him through the preceadure for taking custody of Naruto once more. Whenever he glanced towards the silent boy he found him smiling, for a kid about to get smacked upside the head again he was pretty chipper. Kakashi didn’t question it, he just bid Iruka good luck and watched the man wrangle the boy back out into the world.    
  
********   
  
They were driving around town doing their normal rounds when Guy suddenly stated. “I believe we are needed.”   
“Huh?” Looking around to where his partner was pointing, Kakashi frowned even as he pulled over. Guy rolled down the window and cleared his throat. Loudly.   
The youth twisted about, the hood of his coat falling back to reveal shocking blonde hair. Groaning Kakashi leaned forward resting his forehead on the steering wheel. “You’re killing me kid.”   
Naruto had the audacity to put the can of spray paint behind his back. “Hi...Officers. Nice to see-”   
Guy huffed. “We are not so foolish to fall to your attempt at innocence.”   
Naruto swallowed even as his eyes fell onto Kakashi, the man was sitting up once more giving him an annoyed look. “Get in the car.” He pushed the button to unlock the back only to pause when Naruto pulled out the spray can and held it up.   
“I’m already in trouble...Can I finish.”   
“NO!” Twin voices shouted.   
Ducking his head Naruto sighed. “You didn’t have to yell.”   
“Get in.” Kakashi glared.   
Snatching up his bag, Naruto climbed into the back of the car. “How come yours doesn’t have bars on it?”   
Sighing the two officers glanced to each other.   
“It just doesn’t.”   
“Cool...Are you like undercover.”   
Kakashi snorted. “Yes, we’re out searching for elusive street taggers.” He sassed.   
“Well, you found me.”   
Guy smirked, chuckling into his palm while faking a cough. Kakashi sent him an unimpressed scowl all while pulling back onto the road. “Well let’s get you back to-”   
“We don’t live far from here.” Naruto piped up. “Couldn’t you like drop me off with a warning? I think he’s close to having  a stroke.”   
Kakashi glared out the windshield. “Then maybe you should stop.”   
Naruto was quiet a moment. “They have medication for strokes right?’   
Sighing Kakashi muttered. “Where do you live?”   
Smiling Naruto prattled off their address, leaning forward between the seats. “Aren’t you going to put on the siren.”   
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because if I do that you’re going to be in jail until your thirty.”   
Naruto frowned. “Why?”   
“Because you’d be an accessory to murder.”   
Guy chuckled as he stared out the window.    
“I don’t understand.”   
“Good.” Kakashi gripped. “Is he home?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Then why were you out tagging?”   
Silence.   
“You are literally killing me kid.”   
The short drive to the kid’s house was filled with silence after that, pulling up to the sidewalk Kakashi commented. “There’s no good way to do this?”   
“No there is not.”   
“He’s probably thinking your here to tell him I’m dead...You guys do that stuff right?”   
“Get out of the car kid!” Kakashi climbed out of the driver’s side just as he clicked off the safety switch to allow the boy to escape the car. Naruto was off like a bullet, racing towards the front door. Sighing Kakashi was about to follow after the boy when Guy spoke from the passenger seat of their squad car.   
“You’re in the springtime of your youth my friend, you should make sure you don’t waste this opportunity.”   
“What opportunity? Giving some poor guy a stroke?” Kakashi snorted.   
Guy frowned. “I don’t believe Naruto's appearances to be completely innocent.”   
“You mean like he committed a crime and got caught?” Kakashi muttered back with a glare.   
“Yes, but the reason my friend.”   
“He’s a brat.”   
Sighing Guy muttered. “He always came to you.”   
Frowning Kakashi shrugged. “Your point?”   
“Maybe it’s not just me who has been trying to get you to pay attention.”   
Kakashi blinked a moment before scowling. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”   
Guy smirked. “I don’t think he really wanted to avoid getting yelled at by being brought directly home do you? It would have made far more sense to let us take him to the station, he didn’t.”   
Groaning Kakashi pointed a finger at his partner. “Not a damn word about this.” Stalking up the pathway to the front porch, Kakashi flinched when Guy called out.   
“Take advantage of this prime opportunity! Make sure you do not let it pass you by, the fire i-”   
“SHUT UP GUY!”   
Kakashi froze. “Glad to know I’m not the only one who can yell at people.”   
Twisting about Kakashi gave a sheepsih look towards Iruka, the man was leaning against the doorway. “So, what brings you here?”   
“Uh.”   
Iruka smirked. “He’s already made a break for it so that’s really a stupid question in and of itself, my real question is why you brought him home instead of at the-”   
“He asked.”   
Iruka blinked. “And?”   
“He asked.”   
Frowning the teacher replied. “I wasn’t aware that cops took that into consideration when arresting bratty kids.”   
“Most don’t.”   
“But you do.” Iruka grinned.   
Kakashi nodded. “Apparently.”   
They stared back at each other for a time. Neither saying a word despite the fact that they were eye to eye.   
“So...Is this going to become a thing?”   
“You’d have to ask him.” Kakashi chuckled.   
“God I hope not.” Iruka sighed. “Do I have any paperwork to file?”   
Kakashi shook his head. “No, technically since we brought him here it could be construed as a wellness visit. Returning a lost child.” He smirked.    
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yeah, lost.”   
“DON’T WASTE IT!”   
Kakashi did a frustrated intake of air. “I’m so sorry.”   
Iruka raised a brow. “For what?” He glanced around the man to stare oddly back at his partner. “Is he okay?”   
“In all honesty, I think he might be on drugs.”   
Iruka looked surprised to hear that. Kakashi shook his head. “Never mind, look...I think Naruto might be doing this because he wanted to keep bringing you down to the precinct.”   
Iruka snorted. “I noticed.”   
Kakashi shook his head. “No, I mean I think he was trying to make you keep seeing me, he never went to any of the other officers.”   
That gave the man pause. “Oh...I-I’m so sorry that he’s been bothering you I’l-”   
“It doesn’t bother me.” Kakashi smiled. “I just figured that you should be in on his little scheme. I don’t mind having him hang out with me, though I rather it wasn’t because he was being detained again.”   
“You and me both.” Iruka muttered.   
“My point...Er was that it’s okay.”   
Iruka nodded. “Okay, thank you umm-” The teacher paused only to frown. “What is he doing?”   
Twisting about he sighed when he saw Guy doing a variety of hand signs that were supposed to illustrate him trying to woo Iruka. “He’s on drugs, ignore him.”   
“Why’s he-”   
“He’s trying to be helpful in the least helpful way possible”   
Iruka gave Kakashi an amused look. “And that would mean?”   
Sighing Kakashi twisted about and with an awkward smile asked. “You want to go on a date sometime?”   
Iruka’s eyes widened only for them both to sigh upon hearing Naruto scream from upstairs.    
“YES!”   
Iruka smiled back at Kakashi. “You have my number now if you’ll excuse me I have to go attend to something.” As if on second thought he turned and replied. “I’m free this Friday.” Blushing Iruka shut the door. Not two seconds later Kakashi heard.   
“YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!   
Smiling Kakashi turned back around and headed back to the squad car, sliding into the driver's side he ignored the frantic look from his partner.   
“Well?”   
Kakashi glanced towards Guy. “When we get back to the precinct I’m having you drug tested.”   
Guy frowned at the strange change of topic. “What? Why?”   
Kakashi smirked even as he ignored his partner's question as he started the car and headed back towards their route. “I wonder if Anko has Friday off?”   
“Why?”   
“So she can cover my shift.”   
“Why would you need her to-” Guy gave his partner a strange look.   
Kakashi glanced his way. “Cause I have a date.”   
“YES!” Guy pumped a fist towards the roof of the car.   
Sighing Kakashi muttered. “You two will never be allowed near each other again.”   
“Oh my dear friend this is a joyous occasion, we must celebrate. Hurry now for we must inform everyone of this development.”   
“We really shouldn’t do any of that.” Kakashi muttered. “Like any of it, Guy-Guy-Oh forget it.” Kakashi let his friend prattle on and on about how great it was for him to have found Iruka, Kakashi couldn’t help but want to point out that he didn’t so much as find Iruka as Iruka found Naruto who found him. Providing things went well, he’d have to find a way to thank the brat.    
  
  
  



End file.
